Fireflies
by Namara Jane Knight
Summary: Seto Kaiba and his wife Violet bring their young son to the park one night and little Andrew discovers some of the small wonders of a midsummer's evening.


**Namara: All right, I got the inspiration for this from the song Fireflies by Owl City. I was listening to it and got to thinking about what a good songfic it would make. So here it is. Enjoy my dear readers. Special thanks to my Clockwork muse for looking a bit ahead in my Seto Kaiba muse's time line.**

**Summary: Seto Kaiba and his wife Violet bring their young son to the park one night and little Andrew discovers some of the small wonders of a midsummer's evening.**

~Domino City Park 6:30pm~

"Come on, Mommy! Daddy!" The young son of Seto and Violet Kaiba called over his shoulder as he ran ahead of his parents. Being only four years old, little Andrew found the outside world extremely interesting. Andrew loved the evening and nighttime more than any other time though.

"We're coming! Don't go too far ahead!" called his mother.

Andrew did not reply but continued to run and roll about the grass of the city park. His parents soon caught up to him.

Before them was a small pond that reflected the dying orange and pink light of the evening sun. Seto and Violet chose to sit on a bench near the park path, their arms around each other as they watched their only son find entertainment in making ripples in the fiery surface of the pond and giggle when little fish below the surface darted about when the small waves spooked them.

Andrew was having as much fun as any four year old could when he looked around and saw a little blink of light. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. The light blinked again, but in a different place this time. The young child stood from his spot by the pond and began to walk toward where he saw the fleeting glow.

The sun had almost dropped behind the trees now, and the world was nearly in the darkness of night.

Violet smiled and giggled as she watched her son try and figure out what the tiny flash of amber was. Seto couldn't help but smile in amusement as well.

Andrew was currently fascinated by the little bug he found to be the source of the light. He reached a hand up to try and catch the bug as it flashed into view again, but missed as the beetle like flying creature went dark again and flew higher.

Seto stood from the bench and made his way over to Andrew and went to sit down in the grass next to him.

"It's called a lightning bug."

"Or a firefly," his wife spoke up as she joined her husband and son on the grass.

"A fire-fly?" Andrew repeated curiously, still watching the little bug glide higher and blink every once in a while. "I want to catch it!"

Seto answered his son with amusement coloring his tone, "There are more, son. Just wait a few more minutes."

Andrew continued to watch the sky and searched for the now out of sight firefly. Only its occasional wink of light could be seen.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare…_

About five minutes later, after the sun had dropped behind the trees but the night air was still warm and comfortable, Andrew turned to look at his dad in question of where the other fireflies were. It was then that one blinked right in front of Andrew's nose.

The child went a bit crossed eyed to see the insect and a grin split his face, "There are more!"

Seto chuckled, "I told you there would be, you just had to be patient."

Andrew tried once again to catch the little bug but missed. He frowned in frustration and tried again, only to fail once more.

"Here, like this." Violet said. She cupped her hands and brought one over and one under the little bug and captured it in her hands before opening them to show the lightning bug that was now crawling on her hand to Andrew.

Andrew's face brightened, "You caught it!"

Violet giggled, "You want to hold it?"

Andrew nodded eagerly and held out his hands, cupping them like Violet had hers. Violet placed her hands next to Andrew's and the firefly crawled into his hands. The little boy giggled with glee when the bug crawled across his palm, "It tickles!"

The firefly decided it wanted to join its brother in the sky and buzzed its wings before taking off from Andrew's hands and hovering upward like a helicopter.

It was then that more little winks of light could be seen across the grassy field of the park and over the pond. Andrew's eyes darted across the park to try and see every tiny blink of yellow.

Seto stood with an amused smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes and walked over to a patch of tall wheat like grasses and bent down. He ran his hand through the plants and immediately what seemed like hundred of fireflies flew into the air! Soon after, thousands more hovered up from the ground, out of the trees and bushes, and out of the lilies on the pond to join their millions of brothers and sisters in the air.

Andrew's face lit up with one of the biggest smiles ever and the light of the many fireflies glowing like moving stars in the night sky, "Wow!" Andrew stared around in wonder at the many lightning bugs, his young mind instantly captivated by the beautiful sight of the many teardrop shaped lights in the sky and air around them.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_Cause I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lighting bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)  
><em>

"They're trying to teach you to dance, Andrew. Can you dance like the fireflies?" Violet said.

Andrew grinned and began to spin and hop about, "Yes! I can dance like the fireflies!"

Seto came back to stand beside his wife and watched his son with a smile on his face. Nothing made him happier than being with his family.

"Come on Mommy! Dance with me!" Andrew squealed with delight as he ran over and grabbed his mother's hands and tug on them to try and pull her to her feet.

Violet complied and stood and began to twirl about with her son, laughing with joy the whole time.

"Why don't you come join us, Seto?" she asked as she spun Andrew about.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm good right here."

"Please Daddy?" Andrew begged.

The once cold-hearted CEO sighed in defeat, "Oh fine. If it makes you two happy." He soon joined in his son's antics, laughing along with his wife and son. The fireflies swarming around them like trying to give them a huge bug hug as they danced like children under the full moon that shown like a disco ball in the sky.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please, take me away from here)_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please, take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please, take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said "farewell"_

_(Said "farewell")_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_Cause I saved a few_

_And I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

~Kaiba Mansion 8:30pm~

His mother and father had put Andrew to bed about thirty minutes ago. However the little boy couldn't sleep. He quietly got up and went to the double doors that led to the balcony in his room. He gently opened one of the doors just a crack to let in the night air as he peeked out the glass door to see if maybe the fireflies were still out. They weren't.

Andrew didn't mind very much though. His mom and dad had helped him catch a few of the many fireflies and put them in a jar that was now sitting on his bedside table. He crawled back into his bed and looked at the softly hovering insects in the jar that emitted a soft yellow glow.

He remembered that he hadn't wanted to say goodbye to the fireflies, so his dad had found a jar to put a few in. The little boy smiled at the lightning bugs. They made the time seem to slow with their unhurried and gentle movements. And Andrew loved his little friends.

"I think it's time to let your friends go, son." Seto said as he came in the room to check on Andrew, only to find him watching the lightning bugs again.

"But I like to watch them! They're pretty!"

The young father smiled, "I know they are, but you don't want them to be sad because they can't fly free, do you?"

The little boy looked down, "No…"

Seto moved to the bed and picked up his son in one arm and grabbed the jar of fireflies. He pushed open the doors to the balcony and set his son on the floor again before loosening the lid on the jar and handing it to his son.

"Go on, let them go. You'll get to watch a few more fireflies tonight."

Andrew took the jar and took off the top and held the container up to the night sky. The many bugs caught inside immediately flew out of the jar into open air and went higher into the sky. Small tears glimmered in Andrew's eyes as his dad picked him up again and the little boy waved to the retreating fireflies.

"Bye-bye, friends!" Andrew called after them. He looked at his father, "Daddy, there will be more fireflies right?"

"Many more waiting to play tomorrow evening. For now, why not visit the ones in your dreams?"

Andrew nodded as Seto carried him back inside, closing the balcony doors behind him and tucking Andrew into bed.

"I love you, Andrew."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Seto kissed his son's forehead before leaving the room with a smile.

Andrew snuggled into the covers before falling asleep with a smile on his face, his dreams filled with dancing among millions of fireflies with his mommy and daddy.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather _

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams_

_Are bursting at the seams…_

~End~

**Namara: So, it's done. Once again, special thanks to Clockwork for his help. I would like to dedicate this story to Violet464 and my Seto Kaiba muse. **

**Clockwork: *actually smiles at the story* Namara would appreciate reviews. *with a swirl of blue and the turn of a clock hand, he and Namara disappear***


End file.
